


My Guardian Angel

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick gets shot while on patrol.  Now he needs help, desperately.





	My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Hansel and Gretel Structure

The shot echoed in his ears well after the gun was fired.

Dick fell to the ground with a heavy thud, blood seeping through his Kevlar suit. Damn armor piercing bullets. One hand pressed to his side, he got back to his feet, slipping into the darkness of the alley. The cop was right behind him, but he was slower than Dick. Or, slower than Dick would have been without a bullet hole in his side.

He leaped for the fire escape and caught it, blood flowing freely with the compression gone. It would be a miracle if he made it home without bleeding out entirely. He had to take his chances with the building here. Hoisting himself up to the first window, he rapped on the glass. Nobody home.

Hand pressed to his side, he climbed the stairs to the next floor. A man was sitting in his living room watching TV. Dick tapped on the window. The man ignored him. He tapped harder. The man looked over. He got up and came to the window.

"What'cha want?"

"I need help," Dick said. His glove was slick with blood. "I need bandages."

"Don't got none."

Dick sighed and glanced up at the floor above. "Thanks anyway, pal."

As he started to climb the stairs, the man leaned out the window. "Ain't you that Chicken Wing fella."

"That's Nite-Wing. I'm Nightwing."

"That's what I said."

Dick gave a quick smile. "Just your friendly neighborhood vigilante, sir."

"I knew it! I gotta tell Edna. Hey, Edna! You'll never guessed who just stopped by."

Dick managed to get to the next floor before he had to meet the rest of the family.

He all but fell against the window before him, pale and cold. Shock was setting in.

A young woman came to the window, opening it up carefully. "Oh my god. You're hurt."

"Yeah. You mind if I come in?"

She stepped back, letting Dick crawl in the window with less of his natural grace. Blood was trickling down his leg.

"I've gotta," was all he got out before he lost consciousness.

When he woke up again, he was lying in a bathtub, wrapped in towels, half his costume gone. His wound was dressed. Beside him, sat the young woman, reading a book.

"Hey," he said, one hand absently checking his mask. It was still on.

"Hey, yourself," she said, setting the book down. "How are you feeling now?"

"Warmer."

"Good. I sewed up your wounds as best I could, but you'll want to go to a hospital for that, to make sure there's no internal damage."

"I will, yeah." He looked at her. "So, who are you, besides my guardian angel?"

She smiled. "I'm Angelica," she said, pronouncing it "Anhelica".

Dick laughed. "You really are a guardian angel."

"I'm a nurse."

"I rest my case."

She flushed slightly, but remained smiling. Good, Dick thought, she knows her worth. Dick pressed an arm to the side of the tub, trying to get up. His muscles tugged at the wound and he fell back with a small oath. He panted, his forehead sweating. Angelica wiped his face with a towel.

"You'll have to rest longer," she said. "You lost a lot of blood."

Dick looked behind her at the faint trail of blood spatter left on the linoleum. "Sorry about that. Did I bleed on your carpet?"

"Nothing that won't clean up," she said.

He sat back and closed his eyes. "So how did you happen to have enough things to dress a gunshot wound?" he asked. "Nurse, sure, but that's a hell of a first aid."

She shrugged. "It's the 'Haven."

Dick nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Dick went quiet for a while, so Angelica went back to her book, checking on him every minute that he was still breathing. There was a rumble down on the street, the sound of a large car idling below. Dick opened his eyes.

"I think my ride's here."

"You have a ride?"

There was a knock at the window and Angelica stood. "I don't suppose you ever use the door."

Dick grinned. "It's part of our secrets."

She shook her head and went back into the living room. Standing outside her window was a dark shadow of a bat. She opened the window, unfazed by his looming presence. "The bleeding has stopped, but he's lost a lot of blood. I've stitched him up as best I could, but he should be in a hospital."

Batman nodded. "He'll be taken care of."

She led Batman to the bathroom, where she handed Dick the top of his costume. With Batman's help, Dick stood up. "Sorry about bleeding on your blankets."

"They'll wash out," she said.

Dick gave her one last smile before Batman picked him up and carried him back out the window.

"Take care, now," she called after them. "I don't want to see you around for a week, you hear me? You'd better take it easy."

Dick waved to her, sending her a brilliant smile. She shook her head and closed the window.

Batman carried Dick to the waiting Batmobile, easing him gently into the passenger seat. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Dick said. "Though I'm getting cold again."

Batman covered Dick with his cape, then climbed into the driver's seat. "Just hold on, Dick. You'll be home soon."

Dick nodded and rested his head against the window, dozing off as the car purred to life.


End file.
